An Unexpected Adventure
by DDDDaniel
Summary: When a man finds himself stranded in a strange world, he will have to use his wits, his skills, and a bit of luck to survive. He doesn't know anything about this world. He doesn't remember his past, he doesn't understand his present, and he doesn't know his future. The only thing he knows is his name: "Steve"
1. New World

**Hello Everyone! This is my first story in, like, three years. I may be a bit rusty.**

**Just a few notes before I begin to spin my tale.**

**One: I obviously own no rights to the characters in this story. The story itself, however, is mine.**

**Two: Text in bold font is my words as the author and have no impact on the story.**

**Three: text in "double quotes" indicates spoken word. Text in 'single quotes' indicates thoughts. Text in **_**italic**_** indicates sound effects. Text in *asterisks* indicates a motion (such as *slams door*).**

**Four: Enjoy! Read! Review! Like! Whatever!**

_Baahh_

Huh?

_Baahh_

What the devil is that?

_Baahh_

I slowly rub my eyes without opening them. I feel nauseous, as though I was experiencing the aftereffects of smelling the breath of an old hobo. My head hurts. My stomach hurts. Heck, my entire body hurts.

_Baahh_

What is that annoying noise, for the love of –

I open my eyes, and find myself staring into the face of a fat sheep.

"GOOD LORD!"

In the beat of time it takes for the sheep to bleat, my fist slams into its chin. It immediately disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a floating cube of wool.

'What the-'

It is then that I notice my surroundings. Cubes. Cubes everywhere. Grass, trees, water, stone, animals, even my own fists are cubic in shape. I rack my brain for about five seconds, then, I suddenly realize that I don't care.

What I do care about is (1) Where am I? (2) Where can I get food? and (3) Did I just punch a sheep to death?

The answer to the third question is obviously yes. I wonder to myself if I can do that with everything.

I swing my head around 180 degrees before spotting a horde of pigs.

Bingo. Question two solved.

I advance upon the heard quietly. I know that if I am too noisy, I will scare away my prey. My plan is going perfectly until I step on a twig.

…

Nothing happens.

…

Okay. Forgetting about my earlier plan, I waltz up to the first pig and punch its fat stomach. It too disappears, leaving behind a single pork steak. None of the other pigs react.

Okay. I'm down with this.

Going one by one, I quickly grind through the horde and am rewarded by a grand total of eight porks.

Munching on the first of the stack, I scan my blocky surroundings. 'Surely this is a dream,' I think, 'that, or I am really high right now.'

My hunger sated and second question answered, I begin my journey to answer the first.

Where am I.

I look west. The sun is setting.

'No matter. I'm not tired, I'll just keep walking.'

I continue my journey, not entirely sure what I expect to find. A person? A village? A city? I don't know. I just hope I find something before –

_Ssssssssss_

'What?'

I turn around, and am confronted by a creature of nightmares. Speckled green, with a turned-down face. Its mouth and eyes are completely black.

Suddenly, with a hiss like before, if begins to expand. I'm no expert, but that was downright terrifying. I backed away slowly.

Then it exploded.

**Well, there you go. The first chapter of a story in which I have no idea where it will go.**

**Review with some suggestions, and I'll try to work 'em in.**

**Until next time, see ya'.**


	2. Respawn

**Hello again!**

**I was planning on waiting until a few reviews, when it suddenly occurred to me that it might be a while. So, what the heck, I'll post this chapter.**

**Mandatory Disclaimer: All rights to characters and setting are reserved to Mojang. I only own the story.**

_POP!_

Suddenly, I see myself in the exact same place I woke up in a few minutes ago. I check my body. No bruises, no scrapes, no burns. I don't feel any pain at all. How strange. I had sustained no damage from that… creature.

"What was that thing?" I say aloud to no one in particular.

"We call them creepers."

"WHAT THE CRAP!?"

I spin around and punch at the suddenly-appearing voice behind me.

The sight that greets me is very strange indeed. He was male, with a bald head and an enormous nose covering 30% of his face. A brown cloak covered him, reaching all the way to the ground.

When my fist landed, his entire body turned red for a moment, and he flew backward with an audible "oof!"

I pause, stunned.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, running to help him up, "I should have checked before swinging."

"No matter," the strange man replies, apparently no worse for wear, "I am perfectly okay." He brushed himself off, then extended his hand.

"My name is Brown. What's yours?"

I look at his robe.

"Brown?" I say, 'He can't be serious.'

I extend my hand nonetheless. "My name is…" Then I pause. What is my name?

I woke up in a strange place with nothing but the clothes on my back. I remember nothing. I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where "here" is! But, I must have a name.

I rack my brain. I rack it some more. Surely I at least remember that! Suddenly, a name surfaces. I don't particularly like it, but it's some connection to the past. I grab it like a starving man.

"Steve," I say, "My name is Steve."

Brown nods. "A good name," he says, I think I see a smirk on his face, "A good name for an adventurer"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," he looks around with mock innocence, "Hey, why don't you come down to my village, I bet Violet will want to get a look at you."

'Violet?' I wonder, 'Are they all named after colors?'

"Sure," I say aloud, "Maybe you guys can answer some of my questions."

"Almost certainly," Brown replies, "We villagers know everything there is to know about Minecraft."

"Minecraft? What's that?"

Brown chuckles, "You'll find out soon enough."

**There. At least now I've got some sort of idea where I'm going. Of course, I'm still open to suggestions if you fellows want to comment your ideas.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Village

**Hello internet! Welcome to chapter three.**

**So, I got a comment from a reader that my chapters should be longer. Although I am not used to long chapters, I'll give it a shot.**

**Enjoy.**

**Mandatory Disclaimer: All rights to characters and setting are reserved to Mojang. I only own the story.**

Two blocky characters were seen walking slowly through the forest. The older one wore brown, the younger one, blue.

Two pairs of eyes watched the duo as the made their way purposefully toward the nearby village. The white pair squinted.

"I do not like the young one" he said, "he seems dangerous."

The purple pair of eyes looked surprisingly at the first pair.

"Ah you serious?" it asked, surprised, "'e's only a wee one. No power in 'im."

"Yes, I'm serious," the white eyes replied, "he looks weak now, but he has great potential."

Laughing, the purple eyes said, "If ye say so. But to me, 'e looks like a wimp."

"He seems that way, but look closer. He bears the resemblance of the Grandmaster."

"'e looks exactly like you, mate," the purple eyes paused, "well, except for ye eyes."

"Exactly," the white eyes replied, "Do you not remember the curse? I was to be undone by one who bears my resemblance."

"What about the last ones?" the purple eyes inquired.

"They were pawns," the white eyes said, "they had no power. They looked like him, but their potential was not as great as his."

"What will we do?"

"We will destroy him."

"Destroy 'im? Mate, I've never understood y'or way with words. We didn't 'destory' the last ones, we jest killed 'em."

The white eyes growled.

"We will do the same as we always do. But for now, just follow him. Keep your distance, but track his movements."

"an' the old one?"

"He is of no consequence. If he gets in the way, he dies; if not, we don't care."

"Alrighty then," the purple eyes watched the younger man in the distance, now entering the old one's village, "I'll keep my eyes on 'im. Good day."

And with that, the purple eyes disappeared in a cloud of black and violet smoke.

The white eyes watched the young character, eyes crooked in anger.

"Your kind has ruined me," he whispered, "but soon, I shall have my revenge on you."

He chuckled.

"I shall have my revenge on all of you."

-()-()-

When my eyes first alight upon the village, I'm astounded by its size. It is large, very large.

Brown and I are standing on a gravel path which drives straight into the town. In the distance, about fifty meters away, I see a watering well. From there, three more gravel pathways diverge from my sight, leading into other areas of the great village.

And the houses! On just the street that I am upon, there is a great diversity of structures. I see residential buildings, blacksmiths, libraries, slaughterhouses, market stalls, storehouses, and other erections I can only guess their purpose. All of these built out of stone and wood.

But the people are even more diverse.

Well, sort of.

As I watch, hundreds of villagers walk to and from buildings, talk to one another, trade and exchange, and sell their wares. They all look very similar to Brown. They are all male, with large bald heads and gigantic noses. They stand in their various robes, arms in sleeves and feet poking out from beneath the hem.

In fact, the only thing that is different between them is the color of their coat. Are they all brothers or something? They all look exactly alike.

To me, this fact was even more astounding then the village and the buildings.

As I stand, drinking it in, I hear Brown clear his throat from behind me. I turn to face him.

"Wow," I say, "this is an amazing place."

"I'm glad you like it," he replies as he walks past me, "and before you ask, no, we're not related."

"What? No! I… I…" I sputter.

Brown chuckled, "I'm just messing with you. No one knows why we all look like this."

I stand, stunned at this fact. How is this even possible? The odds of so many of them looking exactly alike, all living in the exact same place, all not knowing, but just accepting it.

It blows my mind. But then I realized that this was just another item on the list of things I didn't understand about this strange world.

"Hey Steve," Brown calls from ten meters ahead of me, "are you coming?"

"Right! Yeah!" I yell back, "Sorry!" I run to meet up.

There is a lull in the conversation as Brown leads me to… wherever he's leading me.

"Brown?" I ask.

"Yes?" He replies.

"What is this place? Why am I here?"

"Dear boy, that is a question that every mortal being has asked."

"No, like... where is 'here'? I don't know where I am, or how I got here. In fact, the earliest memory I have is yesterday!"

"Have no fear Steve, I don't necessarily have all the answers, but I know someone who does."

"Is that where you are taking me?"

"That is where I am taking you. In fact, here it is."

And there if front of us looms a tall, stone church. Standing about three stories, it's easily the tallest building here. And the most imposing. I gulp.

"Don't worry," Brown says, "Violet will answer your questions."

He pushes the wooden door. It opens with a bone-chilling squeal. Inside is dark, but I can make out a purple-clad villager bowing toward an altar. His back is facing us.

Brown touches the side of his nose with his forefinger.

"Father Violet," he says.

"Brother Brown," the violet man replies without turning, "Who is our guest?"

"This is Steve," Brown pushes me forward, "He is an adventurer."

Violet stands up slowly, then turns around at the same pace. His eyes are bloodshot.

He touches the side of his nose. "Brother Steve," he says, "Welcome."

Unsure of what to do, I repeat the gesture, touching my nose. "Father Violet, thank you."

Violet waves at us to come forward. We oblige.

"So," he began, "you have come to me to answer your questions."

It was a statement, not a question. I nod anyway.

"Very good." He nods as well, "But before I can do that, I need you to tell me your story. Where have you come from? What have you done? What did you do before you came into the acquaintance of Brother Brown?"

I hesitate. I don't know what I had done aside from punching pigs and being blown up by a weird green thing. What did Brown call them? Creepers.

"Father, I don't remember anything before yesterday morning." I began, "When I woke up, I felt terribly sick. I came to, and then I found some food to eat. After that I was attacked and killed by a Creeper. But then I woke up again this morning! I was then that I met Brother Brown."

Violet nods in silence.

"Well, young adventurer, I now know who you are."

I cock my head. What did he mean by that?

Violet takes a large breath, and then exhales.

"Brother Steve," he whispers, "I will now tell you a story."

I say nothing. I have no idea what to expect.

"My people have been in this village for a long time," he begins, "When we first arrived, we were tasked with a very important job. The man we tasked us was a man who looks much like you. Except he wore a brown shirt. He called himself: Notch…"

**There! Bam! The beginnings of an origin story! I'll finish it in the next chapter.**

**Until then, you'll have to wait. (muahahaha)**

**Well, hopefully, this chapter is long enough to satisfy you readers. If not, tell me and I can make the next one even longer.**

**Until next time, see ya'**


	4. Beginnings

**Hello, Internet!**

**I received a comment from a viewer that I should include the Ender Dragon and an OC named **_**Shazam**_**. In response: the Ender Dragon WILL make an appearance later on. However, I'm not adding any OCs in this story. I might add Mr. Shazam in a later novel.**

**Thanks for reviewing, now on with the story!**

**Mandatory Disclaimer: All rights to characters and setting are reserved to Mojang. I only own the story.**

"Brother Steve," Violet whispers, "I will now tell you a story."

I say nothing. I have no idea what to expect.

"My people have been in this village for a long time," he begins, "When we first arrived, we were tasked with a very important job. The man we tasked us was a man who looks much like you. Except he wore a brown shirt. He called himself: Notch…"

-()-()-

Notch looked over the village he had just built. It was big. Very big. Bigger than any other village he had ever built. But there was a reason, this was a very important village. In fact, this may just be the single most important village in the entire game. It would be the first village that the players would see.

But first, he had to populate it.

Notch waved his hands in precise movements. The /summon command was a recent addition to his list of admin powers, he was still trying to learn it.

/summon Villager ~1 ~0 ~0 {CustomName:Violet}

_PING!_

A purple-clad villager popped into being. It shook its large head to clear it. Notch gave himself a mental high-five for the summon's success.

"Greetings," Notch said to the new mob, "Hello."

The strange man looked at Notch curiously.

"Do you know English?" Notch asked.

Thinking for a few moments before answering, the villager replied, "Indeed."

"My name is Notch," Notch said, "Your name is Violet."

"Violet," the villager whispered slowly, savoring how it felt on his tongue.

"Violet," he repeated, "I like it."

"Yes," Notch affirmed, "Your name is Violet, my name is Notch."

"Notch," Violet said, "You created me?"

"I created everything," Notch informed, "Including you, this village, and this whole world."

The villager turned 360 degrees, noticing for the first time his surroundings.

He did so slowly, just like he did everything else. Notch groaned inwardly. Priest villagers didn't take anything too fast.

"Listen," Notch said, snapping Violet's attention toward himself, "I have a job for you."

"A job?" Violet asked, "What kind of job?"

"I need you to do two things. The first will be easier than the last."

"What is the first?"

Notch waved his hands like he did before.

/summon Villager ~1 ~0 ~0 {CustomName:Brown}

_PING!_

"You need to look over the other villagers," Notch panted, summoning was exhausting.

"Look over? How?" Violet asked.

Before answering, Notch waved his hands once again.

/summon Villager ~1 ~0 ~0 {CustomName:Green}

_PING!_

"The villagers need a leader," Notch said with finality, "A strong leader. Someone who will teach them, tell them right from wrong. Someone who can bears a burden equivalent of kinghood."

/summon Villager ~1 ~0 ~0 {CustomName:Grey}

_PING!_

"You are that leader," Notch said, "You must lead the villagers."

/summon Villager ~1 ~0 ~0 {CustomName:White}

_PING!_

"But I am unwise," Violet said.

"Someone who can admit that is more worthy of the responsibility than someone who doesn't."

Notch waved his hands a few more times, summoning about 25 more villagers. None of them wore purple except the first.

Panting, Notch walked up to Violet again.

"You are the leader." He said.

"I am the leader," Violet replied, "but, what is my last job?"

Notch put a hand on Violet's shoulder. "Your last job, is to look over the player."

"The player?"

"The player. He is what this entire world was made for. He is an adventurer. An explorer. A conqueror. You must teach him about this world. When he arrives, he will be disoriented and confused. It is your job to protect him answer his questions until he can go out on his own."

"How will I know who this player is?"

"He will look like me. But he will wear a blue shirt, and have dark hair. He will remember nothing but his own name. His name will be _Steve_."

"Steve," Violet replied, "I will protect and teach Steve. As is my duty."

"Good. Now, you have much to learn."

Notch directed Violet toward the large stone church.

"But first, let me introduce you to your home…"

-()-()-

I stare at Father Violet as he finishes his story.

"The telling is over," He says.

I open my mouth to ask a question.

"Why-"

"Wait," Father Violet raises a hand to stop me, "Before I answer your questions, I must give you a gift."

'A gift?' I think, 'Seriously?'

Father Violet turns away, and walks toward the alter behind him. He lifts up a panel and draws a box from the depths of the now-revealed chamber. It's a book.

He turns back to me and Brown and passes the book into my hands. It has the course texture of dried leather. The pages are rough and torn.

"Notch gave this to me just as he left," Violet says, "I was instructed not to read it, but to give it to you upon your arrival."

I pause for a moment, staring at the holy book I hold in my hands. This is a book written by the creator of this world, to me!

"Brother Brown," Violet commands, "take Steve to your lodge. Settle him."

He turns to me, "Read this book, and then come to me with your questions."

I nod, then turn towards Brown.

"Well, let's get going then." He says, turning to exit.

I nod again, following him. Then, I turn back to Violet.

"Thank you," I say, "for the Story, and the book."

"My pleasure," Violet replies, "It's not every day that I get to see a legend." He shuts the door.

"What?"

But it's too late. The door is closed.

Legend? Me? What is he talking about? I'm not a legend. I'm a noob!

Brown touches me lightly on the shoulder. I turn to him.

"Time to go," he says, and begins walking down the gravel path without another word.

I follow, stupefied.

We reach his lodge in under five minutes.

-()-()-

Settled in my bad that night, I flip open the cover of the book form Notch.

'Let's see what this is all about,' I think.

_Dear Steve,_

_Yes, I know your name. I know everything about you. You are a very important person._

_I am sure you have a million questions for me, and for now, I will try to answer as many as I can. But first, let me tell you a very important fact: You know me._

_Before you came to this world, you had an actual life. By this I mean that you did not just arrive into existence, you simply have forgotten your previous life. This is for the better. If you know the world before, you would be less apt to function in this one. But nonetheless, you had a life before this world, and in that life, you know me. I knew you. You and I were friends._

_You don't remember, but that is okay. You may not believe me, and that's okay as well._

_So, you might ask: if you don't remember, why do I?_

_I'm not sure myself, honestly._

_But that is unimportant. For one reason or another, we are trapped in this world. And we have a mission._

_I am actually not at liberty to tell you what this mission is. In fact, I am not supposed to tell you anything. I shouldn't even be writing you this note. But I'm risking it._

_This is what you must do: Explore. Find resources, find new worlds. In time, I will find you._

_Follow your instincts._

_Find the nether._

_Find the end._

_I'm sure this letter posed more questions than it answered. I am sorry. I can't tell you everything you want to know, but I have told you what you need to know. Follow my instructions, and you will survive._

_I will find you._

_ Notch._

I turn the page. That's it. That's it? Really?

That was not what I expected. It was actually pretty disappointing.

Oh well. I'm not sure I believe everything he said anyway. But it can't hurt to follow his advice.

I close the book and glance and the clock in the wall. It shows a moon figure in the middle of the display.

I guess that means it's midnight. I set the book on the table by my bed and blow out the torch.

Hopefully, Violet will answer some of my questions.

Until tomorrow, I'll just wait.

And then, onto adventure.

**ONTO ADVENTURE! Luckily, my dear readers, the prelude is almost over. One more chapter of setup and then the adventure actually begins. Fear not!**

**Hopefully, I'll introduce a few more characters for Steve to adventure with.**

**So what do you guys think? Answer these questions in the comments:**

**Should Brown go with him? Or should he stay in the village?**

**If not, should a different villager go with him, maybe someone younger? Maybe a female? (wink, wink)**

**Should Steve get a pet? If so, which one?**

**If not, should he befriend a creeper or zombie or some other aggressive mob?**

**Finally: should I have Herobrine in this story?**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
